Pokemon- Large but Small
by PokemonFanZed
Summary: This is a story based on Zed and Dragoon Wallen from Din Town who get their starter pokemon and now ready for their journey this their story in which they meet new friends, new pokemon. :Indiana Region- a new region besides 7 region, it is famous for the 4th evolution of pokemon. Please read and Say how can I Improve!
1. Chapter 1- All to a beginning

_**This is a story based on Zed and Dragoon Wallen from Din Town who get their starter pokemon and now ready for their journey this their story in which they meet new friends, new pokemon.**_

 _ **:Indiana Region- a new region besides 7 region, it is famous**_ _ **for the 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **evolution of pokemon .**_

" " – Normal Speech H-H

" " – **Pokemon Speech**

' ' – **Thought**

' ' - Whispering

 **.**

 **CHAPTER- 1- All to a beginning**

"Zed get up fast we need to get starter pokemon right now"

"wait a second Dragoon, I would be ready in 8 'o'clock"

"it's already 8:30 Zed! Come on now"

"Oh no!"

They changed their dress and went to Salmen Town to meet Prof. Dash the nearby expert of pokemon.

Racing up Dragoon picked up a pokeball which he saw which contained a Froakie, Zed was thundering to get it but he opened each pokeball and, "I chose you!" "I chose you, no again"

After 7 tries, "at last I got one, come out you!" "Munchlax what is it, is it sleeping I could not believe but I choose you"

Zed chose Munchlax as his partner. Prof. Dash explained about Munchlax to Zed and about Froakie to Dragoon, they were given pokedex of the Indiana Region and 5 pokeballs. They say good bye's to their mothers. Zed and Dragoon cousins of the Wallen Family here they come for the championship. They go through HighRockcliff Forest to reach Garzombies City for their Gym Battle with the leader Unknown.

Back to their Story,

"Zed come fast"

"Dragoon wait up please I want some rest I didn't rest for 2 hours"

"We didn't even walk for 2 minutes as we just started"

"I see a Fletchling Zed! I gotta catch it"

Dragoon succeeded to catch it.

"congratulation on your first Pokemon" __

It begins to the end of the day, Zed and Dragoon rest under a tree,

"Zed I am so happy about being trainer out to become the best trainer"

Suddenly some sound comes and Zed gets alert and takes his pokeball and calls out Munchlax, **"Munch!, Munch!" "which means why this torture"  
** The sound comes closer and Zed takes his pokeball and a bat which he had saved for this type of day. Zed feels nervous and he drops the pokeball, Light flashed out of the pokeball and Zed saw a pokemon, it was Psyduck which he caught in mistake.

Dragoon wakes up and "Zed what happened"

"I caught a psyduck by mistake"

Dragoon got back to sleep and he forget something,

Next Morning,

"Zed get up and let's get to Garzombies City"

"Dragoon, I remember for something I saw yesterday"

They get to Garzombies City and while they enter,

"Dragoon! I forgot Munchlax and Psyduck which caught, I forgot it"

3 members raced into a city with a Munchlax And a Pokeball

Zed raced them and caught them. Dialogue Starts,

"Prepare to fight"

"Prepare to challenge"

"prepare for the attack"

"prepare for the money…" "sorry!"

We are Team Monksect

We are " Mark, Issebella, Jackie"

"Munchlax body slam" it didn't listen so, Dragoon called out Froakie and. "Froakie Bubble"

Mark called out for his Abra and Jackie called out Chimchar, Issebella called out here Charmander

Team Monsect defeated and Dragoon was happy and Zed was happy on getting his pokemons.

They went to pokemon center and healed their pokemon and then they raced to the pokemon Gym of Garzombies City.

"Welcome to gym of Garzombies City lead by Iron"

" Iron, we have come to challenge you for the tag team battle"

THE END OF CHAPTER- 1

IF any mistake by me please don't hesitate to tell it

Wait for my Chapter-2 – A glory to the gym


	2. Chapter 2- A Glory to the Gym

_**This is a story based on Zed and Dragoon Wallen from Din Town who get their starter pokemon and now ready for their journey this their story in which they meet new friends, new Pokémon.**_

 _ **: Indiana Region- a new region besides 7 region, it is famous**_ _ **for the 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **evolution of pokemon .**_

" " – Normal Speech H-H

" " – **Pokemon Speech**

' ' – **Thought**

' ' - Whispering

 **.**

 **CHAPTER- 2- A glory to the Gym**

"Gym leader Iron the left side and challenger Dragoon on the right side"

"Please let your Pokémon out, it's one on one Battle"

Dragoon "Fletchling come out "

Iron, "Kadabra come out"

"Fletchling! Peck"

"Kadabra! Teleport"

"Fletchling! Flame Charge"

"Kadabra! Psycic"

"Fletchling Dodge"

"Fletchling Wing Attack"

Kadabra became tired and fainted, So, "Dragoon's Fletchling is the Winner"

"Congratulations! Dragoon"

"Now it's your Turn Zed"

"Gym Leader Iron I challenge you"

"Gym leader Iron the left side and challenger Zed on the right side"

"Please let your Pokémon out, it's one on one Battle"

Zed, "Psyduck come out"

Iron, "Kadabra, come out"

Iron, " Hahahahhahah!"

"Psyduck! Tackle"

"Kadabra Tackle lightly"

Psyduck flies up in the air

"Kadabra, use Psycic to crash it's head"

It pressed Psyduck's Head tightly

" **Psy!Duck! Psy!Duck!"**

Zed, "Psyduck! Psycic"

"Kadabra, Mirror"

"Psyduck is unable to battle, so Iron is winner"

Zed, "Psyduck come let's get you to the Pokémon Center"

It pretended as it's okay but it was hurt badly.

Psyduck was keen to battle Kadabra.

Again at the gym as Iron accepted the rematch, "Okay you boy come on for the battle"

"Gym leader Iron the left side and challenger Zed on the right side"

"Please let your Pokémon out, it's one on one Battle"

Zed, "Psyduck come out"

Iron, "Kadabra, come out"

Iron, "Hahahahhahah! Again the same?"

Zed "Psyduck be careful! Okay! tackle"

Psyduck turned back and shew it's tail and danced.

Kadabra started to laugh did Iron.

Kadabra fainted as it was over laughing.

"Psyduck is declared winner as Kadabra is unable to battle"

Zed ran out after getting his badge and met Dragoon ready to leave this city.

But it was already night so decided to stay team Monksect approach again, Zed gets up as he is sleepless now after getting his badge.

Mark and Issebella attack Zed and Zed just continues rivalory again Jackie comes and Zed used Psyduck and it uses Disable so that Kadabra faints and Chimchar gives fire tackle

Dragoon comes out and uses Froakie to use water spray.

And Team Monksect flies because of the explosion between water and fire.

So they go to sleep and ready for the Next day.

Next day, They get up and they travel through the Kavlor River and they go for a bath as Munchlax jumps inside. They Enjoy as a shadow appear before them.

In Previous chapter they were bathing and they saw a shadow and it was Lizard like pokemon, Dragoon just regreted it and moved away. But it kept following him.

"Go you Lizard out of my way"

"Dragoon don't be rude to it"

"Zed let it follow us for us nothing"

Let's get across the river, a inhabitant in the nearby village was crying so, Zed asked them about what they are sad"

"All of our hardwork have been taken by a pokemon which digged everything and put it in the river.

Zed called out Munchlax,

"Munchlax go look at the river"

It was full of thorns that suck the others from the end point which Munchlax ate as his lunch.

The water was normal again. Munchlax started to glow

And went away.

Then he called out Psyduck when it came out of the pokeball it was glowing and it evolved into a GoldDuck.

MunchLax and GoldDuck go into the water and search for the reason for thorn bushes from where it comes

After ….. 2 hours they returned, Golduck pointed a house nearby. They went near it and examined it those were expirements of Lury Dash son Prof. Dash examining about a plant. He was disposing it into the river he apologized and decided to follow Zed.

After they reached the Town Fort Harbor they climb into the Pt. Antlanta which goes to Laax Island.

They had a tough time on the sea and finally reached Laax Island and enter New Lax City. …MOVIE: Snorelax and the lax legacy of mega….. After Movie Episode 3

 _ **THE END OF CHAPTER- 2**_

 _ **Please read my other Chapters**_


	3. Movie- 1- Munchlax and The Lax Legacy

**THIS IS A STORY BASED ON THE STORY OF POKEMON LARGE BUT SMALL AFTER EPISODE 2 LIKE A ORIGINAL POKEMON ANIME MOVIE**

 **THIS IS NOT A STORY OF THE EPISODE THIS IS A MOVIE EPISODE**

 **SNORELAX AND LAX LEGACY OF MEGA**

Zed and his friends arrive in the Lax Island. The traditional island of the Lax after a long cruise in the Pt. Atlanta

"I feel so refreshing after reaching here, what about you?" asked Zed

"I feel when will we catch a pokemon"

"Stop being so serious Dragoon, it's a holiday now you now and we have 1 week to spend here"

The Ship reached the dock and the stairs were placed Zed and Dragoon got down to explore more about his Munchlax which likes Zed too much. Zed called out Munchlax and Goldduck for the refreshment and after a break in the pokemon center there is battle in the battle arena of the center. The Announcer says,

"This side we have Lax the best trainer from Lax Island"

"That side we have Dragoon Wallen from Din Town to compete him"

Zed thought, 'Dragoon is going to battle and he is gonna win'

"I chose you Fletchling"

"I chose you Snorelax"

'it's a snorelax next evolution munchlax' Zed

"Fletchling Wing attack"

"Snorelax Dodge it!"

"Fletchling Double Team"

Fletchling is evolving, and it evolved into a Fletchinder

"Fletchinder Flame Charge"

"Snorelax Body Slam"

"Dodge it! Fletchinder"

"Fletchinder Flame Body"

"Snorelax Fury swipes"

It causes an explosion, which made the arena clouded of smoke and, Froakie Whirlwind, and all smoke was gone.

Announcer, "Both the pokemons are doing their best and now we can see the ground and both are still fighting and"

"Snorelax Finisher move, use Body Slam"

"Fletchinder dodge it"

"Snorelax fury swipes"

"Fletchinder Flame Charge"

"Dodge it Snorelax"

"Do it again Fletchinder" 'Don't let me loss my hope'

"Seismic Toss! Snorelax"

"Fletchinder! Dodge it!"

"Snorelax! Fury Swipes"

"Fletchinder! Flame Body"

Again it causes an explosion and the ground is full of smoke.

Zed is over excited about the battle and said, "Fletchinder go defeat that Snorelax"

Announcer said, "The smoke is likely to clear up, we can see Fletchinder faint so… now it's clear that it's a draw as snorelax is faint too."

Zed got over excited more than last time and wanted to battle Lax

Lax avoided it.

Zed said to Dragoon,

"Are you the better no one is battling with me, tell me what to get more fans and"

"Zed there is nothing like that, it's about time that he is busy now."

"Oh! I see"

"Zed let's go to the archeology department for our study"

"That's Fine"

The slept all night and next day,

"More how much time" Zed screeched loudly.

"we are there" said Dragoon

They arrive at the museum and when go inside they are blocked by a pokemon trainer, it was Lax from the pokecenter.

He was willing to battle with Zed,

"Lax this is your final victory"

"Let's see you Zeddy Boy"

"go munchlax"

"go munchlax(lax)"

"Two on two"

"Munchlax! Tackle"

"Munchlax(lax)! Dodge it"

"Munchlax fury swipes"

"Munchlax(lax) fury swipes"

"Munchlax come back"

"Go Goldduck"

"Munchlax (lax) Fury Swipes"

"Goldduck confusion"

"Goldduck Disable"

Munchlax is unable to battle

"Go Snorelax"

"Goldduck Confusion"

"Snorelax giga impact"

"Goldduck Disable"

Snorelax hit itself and faints

"Zed is the Winner"

Lax calls Zed and Dragoon in the Museum and he introduced them to Prof. Moon Rumor an archeologist and father of Lax and he is currently working on a Lax Stone project as lead Prof.

"So you are Dragoon, who made a long battle with my son" said Prof. Rumor

"Yes you are right Prof. Rumor, This is my cousin Zed who defeated your son" said Dragoon

"So you two are new comers right, take this" said Prof. Rumor excitedly

"Thanks Professor, but what's it" said Zed

"It's a Pokemon Tracking device usually used to for finding Munchlax in this place which is so powerful."

"Dragoon come with me, I want to say something" called Zed

They ran into the pokemon center and talked about this,

Lax ran inside and called Zed and Dragoon to the Lab of Prof. Rumor and pointed at Prof. and said,

"He is in Some Hurry, can you help"

"Dragoon what about you" asked Zed

"Yes, come let's go" said Dragoon Excitedly

"Thanks Zed and Dragoon"

Professor Rumor was roaming here and there and finally fainted,

"Father get up" shouted Lax

He woke up slowly saying that the mega stone is here in this island in an underground dungeon and that he want Lax to find it.

Zed and Dragoon stepped forward, "I am there to find it Prof. Rumor, where it is first!"

"It is in an underground dungeon, only the best Munchlax trainer can get there. I think Lax is the best so go and get it"

Zed, Dragoon & Lax hired a taxi and reached the forest of Laxgreen Forest were it is so open out. They got down of the taxi and run throughout the forest and they were unsuccessful and they were going to get out when a Snorelax approached them and Zed called out Golduck and used Disable. It burst and Team Monsect jumped out in a hurry.

The Snorelax was big in every dimension as it was just a robot made by Team Monsect.

Zed rechecked the place again placing each leg slowly and being careful as a man in between TNT which will explode if touched.

That's when a group of Charizards approached Zed and his friendsand They used all their pokemon to help them.

"Golduck Go!"

"Snorelax Come out"

"Fletchinder, Froakie come out"

They continued to fight.

"Fletchinder Flame Body"

"Golduck Confuse"

"Snorelax Fury Swipes"

"Golduck Disable"

The charizards were not leaving so easily and the battle continued at last the Charizards used Double Flame and made a big circle and came towards the ground and they made a big hole.

All pokemons and People were safe because of Golduck who used Psycic and made shield. Some Charizards bought some Golem and rolled it on Zed and Dragoon and Lax.

An explosion again and the forest is cleared now which comes to be a pokemon.

A green color light ran towards Dragoon and it was the Lizard like Pokemon,

It is a Zygarde which was liking Dragoon and it now evolved into its 10% form.

It defeated Charizard and went near Dragoon and licked him which caused him a shock.

A Gateway opened and Both Zed and Lax ran in except Dragoon who was fighting the Charizard which was incoming from all sides with his new friend Zygarde.

The Door closed and Zed and Lax were Stuck.

 **THE END OF**

 **Can they make up out**

 **Can they find the Lax Stone**

 **Can they save Dragoon in time**

 **Can they save the World in time**

 **THIS QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED IN PART-2 Of the Movie**

 **This the END**


End file.
